The five lords of darkness
by xs18
Summary: The Specialist went missing during a misterious mission. what the girls will have to do to save them and the world or maybe only one of those. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I don't own anything, I only own wild land and the idea of the five lords but I would give it happily to Iginio Straffi if he likes it.**

**Thank you to Chrissiemusa for helps me with that story and made a lot better than it was. **

**Missing **

"Tell me again why are we doing this?" asked Riven for the third time in less than five minutes.

"To keep them safe," answered Sky a bit annoyed.

"But they can defend themselves and if they came with us they could help."  
While the specialists talked they reach their destination, an abandoned palace in an unknown planet without a name. "It must have been beautiful in other times but looking at its somewhat destroyed shape proved a shame.

"Let's go Specialists, we have a mission to complete," said Sky.

"But how are we going to land?" Asked Timmy.

"We can't or they could discover us."

"Before we leave I think we should tell the girls, just so they could help us if things go sour. "

"Come on Riven, what are you a hero or a little girl?" Teased Brandon before he laughed.

"Hey! Watch your tongue or I'll have to show answer with my fists. It's just that they are going to be mad with us if they find out we didn't tell them."

"Who cares about that, besides they'll never find out." With that all the specialists jumped out of the ship and they entered the abandoned palace, as soon as they entered the darkness surrounded the castle.  
For a few minutes nothing happened but then the sounds of a combat were heard before screams... And then suddenly nothing more, just silence. None of the specialists escaped, and their ship became the only floating reminder that they had ever been there at all.

The next morning Bloom woke up early, remembering the previous wonderful day. She didn't expect to see Sky and the other guys though they had been waiting for her and the girls to finish their classes so they could go for a walk. Each specialist walked alone with his girlfriend and each one of them with a gift. It had been a wonderful surprise.  
During their walk Bloom and Sky were talking about everything, the past, how many times they had been scared for each other, the difficulties they had gone through together, the wonderful present they were sharing in this instant and their future. It was something that sometimes scared Bloom. And, finally, they just enjoyed each other's company and in that moment Bloom realized how lucky she was, to have someone who loves her, she guessed that the rest of the girls and guys were sharing the same feeling.

Before she woke up she touched the necklace that Sky had given her as a present yesterday, Bloom thought that maybe they could call the specialists and have another wonderful day, so she took a shower, got ready for her last class for the week and on their way to the dining room, she explained to the girls her plan for the weekend, perhaps they all could go on a picnic.  
"So what do you think about it?" asked Bloom while the girls were coming back to their rooms.

"Sounds like a plan," answered Musa.

"Yeah, a weekend, only the five of us, and our boyfriends, that's all I need for the weekend to be perfect," say Stella while jumping with joy.

"It's a shame that Layla and Nabu can't come. But they are in Andros so they sure are having a good time," commented Flora.

"So less talk and more action, let's call them," suggested Tecna while she get out of the pocket her mobile, after several seconds of waiting she heard the voice mail, "well Timmy must be training."

"Let me try," says Bloom, she dialled Sky's number but she received the same answer, the rest of the girls did the same with similar results.  
"Well they are a team they train together so it's normal we will try again later."

"Uff I don't know Bloom, Timmy always answers his phone," Tecna explained with a worried face.

"If it makes you feel better we can go to Red Fountain a see them so we can tell them the plan personally," suggested Flora. All of the winx walked towards Miss Faragonda's office to ask permission to see the guys, but when they reached the door they heard Faragonda talking with another person.

"At least you know where they are..."

"Yes but that is all we know, I sent another unit there but the only thing they found was the ship and nothing else, nothing about the guys..."

"That is Saladin's voice," Tecna whispered, "why is he here?"

"If you let me hear maybe we can find out," answered Stella, inside the room the talk between Faragonda and Saladin continued.

"I think we should tell the girls," Faragonda said.

"No, no, this is Red Fountain's business and we'll fix it."

"But Saladin, my friend, Alfea and Red fountain always have worked together and besides what will happen when the girls want to call your guys? You know as well as I do that there has always been a special relation between them, maybe they already have plans for the weekend. And besides that I knew that we should have sent the girls with them."

"But Faragonda you know better than me that if we would have sent them together and that power would have controlled the winx the problem could be much worse.

"Do you...you know if they...are alive?" Asked Faragonda a bit afraid about the answer.  
On the other side of the door the girls held their breath, waiting for Saladin's answer.  
"As I said before, we can't know it but I highly doubt that they are alive."

The winx girls couldn't believe what they were hearing Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, and Timmy could be dead. "I don't know you girls but I can't stand this anymore," and with that Bloom pushed the doors open and entered the office.


	2. what has happened

**Author note: I don't own anything, I only own wild land and the idea of the five lords would Thank you to Chrissiemusa for helps me with that story and made a lot better than it was. **

**I have seen that a lot of people have visited my story but I only have two reviews and these are the only way I can know what you think about my story. **

What has happened?

In the castle, at the unknown planet, the darkness seemed to be more powerful now. Outside of the castle's doors was a glowing inscription on the stone. "The five lords of darkness rest here don't disturb them for the sake of magic".

Meanwhile, inside the specialists are sitting in five silver thrones, each one of the thrones read an individual inscription: Sky was in the middle and, at the top of his throne, read 'Dictatorship' on his left were Raven 'Fury', and Timmy 'Written Arrogance'. On Sky's right were Brandon 'Betray' and Helia 'Injustice'.  
As they talked outside of the Palace dark clouds began filling the air, a storm was coming. "Oh man these are the best guys we have had in years," said Riven  
"You mean the only ones don't you Bravery," said Brandon.

"Hey don't call me that you know I'm no longer Bravery!" Riven snapped.

"CALM DOWN GUYS!" Yelled Sky. "Fury is right, these are the best ones, I don't know why they came here but with their Strength we can complete our mission".

"And what we should do now Dictatorship?" asked Brandon.

"I don't know Betray," admitted Sky, "what do you think Arrogance?" He looked to Timmy.

"We should wait; some interesting guests will come sooner or later."

"And when they come what should we do?" asked Dictatorship.

"We kill them," answered Fury.

"No," Helia disagreed. "We should allow them to speak with us, they think we are people that we aren't anymore and maybe..."

"Don't start again Injustice," warned Fury. "Besides, you are ruin me all the fun"  
"Come Fury, even you know this is not the way that it was supposed to be," replied Justice.

"Silence guys," said Sky, "for now we will wait until these guests come and then we'll see what we can do with them". The others nodded in agreement.  
Meanwhile at Alfea, Bloom entered Faragonda's office, making the headmistress turn on her heel, surprised at the sudden intrusion. "Bloom what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Faragonda but we were listening behind the door and we demand to know what has happened to the guys." The other girls entered, each one concerned.  
"I told you," said Faragonda under her breath as she looked at Saladin who admitted defeat.  
"I'm sorry Bloom," he explained. "But we are not sure, they went on a mission and, for the moment, they are missing."  
"Where? we can go and search for them."

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Saladin yelled.

"And why not?" Asked Stella, crossing her arms. "They were missing and we can help."

"You see girls we are not sure but a few days ago we sensed a very dark and powerful magic. We think that this magic belong to the Five Lords of Darkness."

"'The Five Lords of Darkness' who are they?" asked Tecna, always curious.

"The legend says," began Faragonda, "that they existed before magic… in a certain way they were the first magic beings, but they were different, they weren't neither good nor bad they were neutral. They used to use virtues or attributes as their titles, originally they were 'Wisdom, Justice, Leadership Loyalty and Bravery; it is said that they represent all the qualities a good king or queen must have to be a good ruler. For many years the five of them were the rulers of all magic and they were known for be fair and brave, until one day Wisdom was tempted: the first dark creature, we don't know nothing about that creature or creatures, but they told Wisdom that he could offer him the answers for all his questions. Wisdom, wanting to honor his name, accepted but when Wisdom had all the answer he become Arrogance.  
"Without Wisdom to guide him Justice become Injustice, and without justice to advise him Leadership become Dictatorship, and without a fair leader to follow Loyalty become Betray, finally without loyalty to support him Bravery became Fury," she continued.

"The five lords of darkness as they are known nowadays caused destruction and misery everywhere but fortunately by that time the fire dragon had already created the magical universe and all witches, wizards and fairies who joined forces to defeat them; it was a bloody war and most of them died, but in the end they managed to lock them up forever," finished Faragonda.

"But why lock them up? Why not just destroy them?" asked Bloom.

"Because they can't be destroyed," answered Saladin, who until that moment had remained quiet.

"Well, but that doesn't explain why we can't go save the guys," Musa reasoned, hands clenched in anger at her sides.

" Because," Saladin answered calme, "as they existed before magic was created, they can control every kind of magic, if you try to fight them then they will surely defeat you".

"It doesn't matter," Bloom said firmly, "at least we have to try, they would do the same for us."

"Ok girls," Saladin replied in a more serious tone, if that was even possible. "If you want to go then go, but don't you say we didn't warn you." And with the hit of his cane he disappeared into thin air.

"So where we have to go?" asked Flora. "Because he didn't say where the guys were."

"Don't worry Flora I know where they are supposed to be," answered Miss Faragonda. "It' was once a beautiful planet in other times, the lords of darkness created it as their home and it was known as the most beautiful planet of the entire magic dimension. They used to called it Wild Land because of his breath taking nature, but when they become evil the planet begin to die, as if it was connected with its owners; the trees that one day had beautiful fruit suddenly couldn't produce them; the rivers, lakes and seas, became red as the blood the lord of darkness spilt all around the magic dimension and if you drank from them you died a painful death; the beautiful sky became dark without sun, without the birds' song, like it was always night. And it didn't make any sense to call it Wild Land any more. The more evil his owners became the more contaminated the planet was, until one day the planet died completely, and with it all the plants, animals, and people who one day lived there and also the hearts of the five dark lords."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: I don't own anything, I only own wild land and the idea of the five lords would Thank you to Chrissiemusa for helps me with that story and made a lot better than it was. **

**I have just realized that my visitor are from different countries so I want to say that you can also review me in german french spanish italian and portuguese. Please review and enjoy**

**Guests**

The Winx had been transported to the planet the previously referred to 'Wild Land' by Faragonda's magic, but because of the dark energy which surround the castle they had to walk the last part of the way. While they are walking, they observed the desolate scenery; that brought memories to Bloom of Domino, her planet, when she went the first time. It brought with it a mixture of responses, both bad and good. It was obviously bad that the planet was so desolate and lifeless like her own had once been but it was also good, because if Bloom had learnt something in all her years being a fairy it was that nothing is impossible; if she could save her planet and its inhabitants this planet could be saved as well.

As they approached the castle, the girls could feel their powers disappearing little by little.

"This place is awful," says Stella, "I hate darkness it makes me feel weak."

"Yes, I can hear the screams of all the fallen trees," added Flora, "it's unbearable."

"Just resist a little bit more girls we are reaching the castle," Bloom encouraged.

Meanwhile, one kilometre away in the castle, the five lords observed the girls approach. Unlike many other wizards and witches they didn't need an orb to see their victims or follow their daily lives, the only thing the needed was the walls of their castle that could show them the past, the present and the future.

"Our guest are coming Dictatorship what we should do?" Asked Betray.

Dictatorship remained quiet for a moment and them he speaks slowly, "we will speak with them separately in our private rooms and each one of us will decide what to do with his fairy on his own."

"But Dictatorship," interrupted Injustice raising his voice, "you know that fury will kill his!"

"That is his problem not yours Injustice, besides who cares, you know that you had always been the weakest of all of us." With that Dictatorship ascended to the next floor and behind him a stairs of glass appeared. All the other lords did the same, eagerly awaiting their anticipated alone time with the intruders.

A few minutes later the Winx reached the door of the castle. The doors were made of iron and each had its own unique engraved object, but because of the darkness the fairies could not see them clearly. They proceeded onwards regardless and entered the castle as the five lords watched on. The Winx walked through several corridors which replicated the beautiful castle before its distraction, all the corridors were lined with red carpet, the walls were made of black marble and decorated with pictures framed in silver and gold. But the most beautiful part of the castle, without any doubt, was the ceiling. It it was painted the night sky and the girls could see all the different constellations of earth.

After several minutes of searching they reached the throne room where the pinnacle of beauty displayed. The first thing Bloom and the other girls saw were five silver thrones, each of them with the name of his owner written on it. Around the room were five tapestries, in each one of them were written the desirable qualities of a good leader, to be fair, brave, wise and loyal, but now the five of them were torn and burned, so that nothing could be read.

In contrast to the night sky on the ceiling was a beautiful sunset and behind each throne was a glass staircase.

"Girls it seems that our path is forked in five places," Tecna explained.

"Well," Bloom began, "there are five of us, so we can each take one of the staircases."

"Yes but which one of them?" Asked Flora.

"I don't know you but I'm going to take this one," said Bloom, pointing to the way of the middle, "something is telling me to choose this one. I'll see you girls later, be careful.

"You too," advised Stella.

The next one to choose a way to go was Musa who took the stairs behind the first throne on the left, then Flora took the one in the right corner. Stella selected the one on the right next, to the central throne, and Tecna choose the throne on the left.

As Bloom ascend the staircase, she felt the darkness becoming denser and denser, god how she hated darkness. It seemed almost stupid that the only thing that she was afraid of was the dark. She, the most powerful fairy in universe, the one who had defeated countless enemies and saved the magical dimension, was afraid of darkness. But Bloom knew that it wasn't the darkness itself which scared her it was the loneliness. She couldn't even describe how much she missed Sky, her hand unconsciously reach for the necklace that Sky had given to her, a beautiful locket containing a photo of both of them inside.

"Bloom, only you fairy of the Dragon Fire, can burn the lies that are deceiving leadership's mind," whispered a distant voice.

"What? Who said that?" Asked Bloom, a bit scared. She received no answer and decided to speed up and exit the terrifying darkness as soon as possible.

Meanwhile the other fairies were climbing their own stairs. Stella felt her magic becoming weaker and weaker as she tripped near the top of the steps and found it hard to breathe. The darkness affected her the most because it was trying to snuff out her power over the sun and of light. Stella wished deeply that Brandon was there to help her reach her destiny, as he always was in the past.

She remembered the first time they met and she couldn't do anything else but smile.  
She remember how, at first she thought that Brandon was Sky and therefore he was the future king of Erakleon. But, regardless of his peasant nature, he was still the one to steal Stella's heart and now she couldn't think about what life would have been like without him.  
Her fingers reached the bracelet he had bought for her on her wrist. It had a gold sun on one side and a silver moon on the other, both joined by the metal which seemed to be the same colour as Stella's hair. Suddenly a female voice speak out of nowhere. "Stella, fairy of light, you are the only one who can light the way to true loyalty."

"Umm ok? But I wish I can light up my own path right now."

While climbing the stairs behind the throne belonging to Fury, Musa became sick of silence. 'I should have brought my flute' she reasoned, hoping to break the odd silence that surrounded the entire castle so things could at least appear to be normal. "Of course!"  
Musa's eyes opened in sudden excitement while she thought of the little platinum harmonica Riven have given to her. Thinking of Riven helped calm her nerves and return her to the present. Riven… they had fought for as long as she could remember but she knew that if she ever managed to find and save him they would spend the rest of their days together without argument. Though Riven was different, in comparison to when they first met. He wasn't as stupid as she thought he was at first, he was smart and had become more of a gentleman because of his friendship with Nabu. He had learnt to control his emotions and, for the first time since she had met him, he had managed to pick an appropriate gift all by himself without asking for helpful hints.  
She remembered him first trying to play the harmonica before she took over, the rhythm and melody resounding through her ears. It worked to fight off the darkness until it was interrupted by someone's voice.  
"Musa, fairy of music, only your voice can make fury listen to truth."  
"But what truth?!" exclaims Musa as she almost fell off the stairs.

Flora was reaching the end of the stairs hoping that in the end would have a garden or at least a window so she could breathe in some fresh air. "Well at least I can smell the flowers," she admitted, as positively as she could while smelling the rare flower that Helia had given to her. It was a rare rose that's smell lasted forever. Remembering the words that he spoke to her when he gave her the rose made her blush. 'Flora that rose will last forever like my love for you". She smiled, not wanting to be pulled from her happier times into the present, but she was disturbed by a voice that she couldn't identify.  
"Flora only you, the fairy of flowers, can sow the truth on justice's heart."

"Wow that was beautiful but what is supposed to mean?" Flora asked the void.  
Tecna had been trekking up the stairs for exactly two minutes, thirty nine seconds and fifty four nanoseconds before she wondered whether the stairs would ever end. Of course it was illogical, all things, be they steps or lives, had both a beginning and an ending. If Timmy had been there he probably would have told her to think straight and focus on the facts that are most important, finding him.  
Timmy sometimes confused Tecna, because he usually seemed to be more interested in her computer than herself, but it was moments like this where she desperately needed his guidance and reassurance that made her realize just how much she loved him. And he loved her. He had always been there for her in the past and now it was her turn to be there for him. Her hand reached the gift of two gold earrings with the structure of an atom that had a tiny diamond in the centre as its nucleus when she too, like all the others before her, heard a strangers voice.  
"Tecna, fairy of technology, only you can show the right answers, the truth, to wisdom."

"What? That doesn't make any sense," she called, "why me? What answers? What truth?" there was no answer, the mysterious voice remained silent, her questions remaining unanswered.  
Once all five fairies reached the top of the stairs at the same time, they were confronted not with what they wanted to find, be it sound, light, fresh air or their boyfriends, what they found was the entry way to five different rooms.

**Please review make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First Meeting**

As always Bloom was the most determined of the five girls and she entered the room without a second thought. There she admired the beautiful chamber, well it wasn't exactly beautiful because it was full of swords and all kind of weapons, frames, shields, and war materials that she couldn't recognize, but it had a sinister beauty.  
In one of the corners of the room was Sky but it wasn't exactly Sky; he was different: his eyes weren't blue anymore, now they were of an empty black that almost scared Bloom to death. His clothes weren't the same either, instead of his blue suit now he was wearing a black suit like one that might have been worn by an ancient king, he also wore a silver crown and his sword was made of a dark metal. It looked as if it was made of pure untold darkness, in complete contrast to his usual light blue holo-blade.  
"I see that you have finally arrived little fairy," said Sky with a deep voice that didn't belong to him at all.  
"Sky? What has happened to you?" Asked Bloom, even though she already knew the answer.  
"I'm not Sky anymore, I'm Dictatorship, but you already knew that, the same way I know that you are Bloom from Sparks keeper of dragon's fire." He responded without looking at Bloom in the eyes.

"If you are not Sky then let him go and I'll leave this castle," she told the dark lord calmly.  
"And what happens if I don't let him go?" Asked Dictatorship with fake worry in his voice.  
"Then I'll have to fight with you," warned Bloom ready to fight.  
"Ha Ha Ha, don't make me laugh you can't even touch me."  
"Do you think so eh, well let's try," Bloom transformed herself in her Believix form and throw a ball of fire right to Dictatorship. He turned around just in time to catch the ball and extinguish it closing his hand.  
"Now you are getting me angry little fairy," he replied, moving behind Bloom very fast and touching his finger to her shoulder, throwing her across the wall. He laughed as she got back to her feet. "How pathetic."  
Bloom get to his feet and, with her hands in the air, approached the dark lord. "Why him? Why my Sky?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she saw the eyes of her enemy change, they were blue.  
"Sky?" He nodded and Bloom ran to him and placed a hand on his chest, at first she could feel his heart wasn't beating but then it ebbed to life under the surface of his skin. "Oh Sky are you ok?" she asked, but before he could answer the dark lord regained control once more.  
"That wasn't very nice on your part little fairy, get out of my castle now!" He yelled, and, after pushing Bloom to the floor waved his sword and disappeared from sight.  
Moments before, the second Winx to enter her room was Stella. She found Brandon waiting for her. He was sitting in another throne that had two lions protecting it, all made entirely of gold.  
She quickly realised that this wasn't her Brandon; the very air around him had changed from something warm, funny and welcoming into something dark, cold and mysterious. He had dark lifeless eyes and his suit was a little clearer than Sky's. His sword was no longer green but instead a thunder blue and surrounding it was something that resembled lightning. But the thing that convinced Stella the most was the crown, something Brandon had never worn or taken interest in the past.  
The room in which they were right now was the same size as Sky's but didn't hold as many weapons, instead it was surrounded by maps, books and parchments, used to help this leader make decisions.  
"Brandon, honey, how are you?" She asked, hoping to pull him from this dark reality, but his reply clearly showed he wouldn't.  
"Who is Brandon? My name is Betray, one of the five lords of darkness," he said with a cold and heartless voice.  
"You listen to me!" yelled Stella. "If you are not my Brandon then I don't know who are you, but better let Brandon go or else..." Stella was interrupted by the laugh of the lord.

"How predictable, you are the same as your friend, courageous but naïve."  
"Who are you talking about?" Stella asked but before he answered she dodged an attack from his sword and transformed into her Believix. She threw a solar ball from her hand and instantly the dark lord set Brandon free from his control just before the attack hit in square in the chest. Stella heard a scream and realised that Brandon's eyes had now returned to brown. "S-Stella, please stop, it's me Brandon!" He yelled in pain and she ran to his side quickly.  
"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry," she apologised.  
"Don't worry I'm..." but in that moment Betray controlled Brandon again and used his momentary surprise to blast Stella with an attack and defeat her. She knelt on the floor of the room, tired and disorientated when Brandon and the entire room disappeared.  
Musa looked directly at Riven, or at least the person that she used to call Riven. His eyes were the same as that of his fellow lords. His eyes were black and his suit was red as if it had been soaked with fresh floor. On his head was a crown and in his hands were two swords. One was red as blood, shaped like the liquid, and the other was translucent, as if it was made of tears.

His room must have once been beautiful and cheerful but now it was all destroyed and littered with skulls and skeletons. It was the scariest thing Musa had ever seen and she had seen a lot of scary things.  
"Riven?" Asked Musa carefully.

"I'm not Riven I'm fury!" He yelled full of anger.

"Why are you so mad with everything and everybody?" Asked Musa not knowing if she was speaking to Fury or to the real Riven, both of them did have anger management issues.  
"I don't need any reason to be furious with something!"

"Yes you do! Because if you were happy instead of furious then life would be wonderful like it was a few days ago," Musa replied, clearly referring to Riven.  
"SILENCE! I told you I am not Riven!" His rage forced him towards her and he charged, red sword in the air, ready to attack. Musa quickly transformed and formed a sonic shield to defend herself but the sword of fury broke through it easily. She was forced to the floor and fury towered over her and pointed his blade to her chest when Musa noticed his eyes return to normal. He stayed his hand before it hit her and instead dropped the blade to the floor. Musa's world turning to darkness. (Tecna look to the huge room full of books that had a single chair and desk in the centre. She took one from the right and started to read it, she was amazed at the hidden secrets about the magical dimension and his planets history contained within and wished she had copies for her to study.  
She was so distracted that when Wisdom entered the room she didn't see him until his sword was at her throat. It was the best sword Tecna has ever seen and was made of a strange shiny metal that looked very light but sharp.  
"I was expecting you Tecna, but nobody can read my books, they contain information that no one can understand, only I can," said Arrogance in a condescending tone.  
"And how do you know that? Maybe I can Timmy."  
Arrogance chuckled, "you don't even know that I'm not Timmy anymore and you dare to say that maybe you can understand the most difficult books in the magical dimension, how naïve."  
"I am not naive, and you are not Timmy? Then who are you and where is he?"  
"I'm Arrogance in other times known as Wisdom, and Timmy is right here but I'm controlling him."

"Then you will pay for controlling him!" Tecna yelled before attacking Arrogance. Calculating her possible action she responded quickly and managed to beat her without too much of a fight. She lay defeated on the floor as he walked towards her. "I could kill you I could kill you know," he explained,

"I could kill you I could kill you know," he explained, "but then where would be the fun, for now you can leave, no, you have to leave, but if you ever come back I'll kill you."  
"And what about Timmy?" Tecna asked weakly, the world around her beginning to disappear. "He is mine now."

The last one of the winx to confront her possessed boyfriend was Flora. She delayed her entrance into the room because she wasn't sure about it and wondered if it was a trap. What if Miss Faragonda and Professor Saladin were correct and the boys had been controlled by the five lords? Her thoughts were interrupted by Helia's voice, "come in Flora don't be afraid of me."  
Flora did as she was told and entered the room. Waiting inside was Helia and nothing else but an old broken bronze scale.  
"Helia," Flora sighed with relief, "we thought that you guys were attacked." She was going to walk forwards and hug him in her arms but she stopped herself and noticed his clothes and silver sword were different though his eyes were white. "Helia?"

"I'm not Helia now Flora I am Injustice."  
"Injustice?" Asked Flora very confidently, "why are you controlling Helia and the other specialists?"  
"We are corrupted by darkness..."  
"I know the story but you don't seem very bad."  
"That's because darkness can't trick justice completely, but I am corrupted too, I try to convince Leadership that this is wrong but without Wisdom by my side he doesn't listen to me… we need your help only you fairies can save us."  
"Ok we'll try..."  
"Now is time for you to go Flora."  
"No, first give Helia back to me," said Flora firmly.  
"It's not a request Flora, it's an order."  
Flora was ready to fight but Injustice didn't give her any chances. When Flora transformed to her fairy form he multiplied himself and two more of himself appeared. They grabbed her by the shoulders as Injustice walked toward her and hit her in the head with the hilt of his sword.  
When she opened her eyes she was on the floor in Faragonda's office, the other girls all carefully coming around to their surroundings themselves. Defeated and tired they went to their rooms, not knowing whether they would be able to save their loved ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou to all of you who had reviewed follow and favourited this story. And for those who haven't please make my day! you can review me in english, german, italian, spanish, and portugues.  
**

**thankyou to chrissiemusa for helping with the story it wouldn't be the same without her.**

**I don't own the winx club I only own the idea of the five lords and wild land but if straffi want that idea...  
**

* * *

** I Can't Believe It  
**  
The next morning the girls awoke, not knowing for the first time in their magical lives how to fix the problem. They attended their classes, talked with the other fairies, but that evening when they were free of distractions the problem hit them again.

"I can't believe it, they attacked us, Brandon attacked me!" Yelled Stella.

"Stella, calm down they weren't exactly themselves, Brandon wasn't himself, and you know it." Reasoned Bloom.

"I…I know…but it's just that they never attacked us before, they always were capable of beating the bad guys with us and now… we can't do anything, we just left them there." Tears filled the sun fairy's eyes.

"In fact, Stella, as you remember Sky did attack me once, but then I saved him and it's the same now. We can save them but we have to try harder." Bloom encouraged her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"And what can we do now?" Asked Musa.

"First of all we should search for information about the five lords," suggested Tecna and Bloom had to agree.

"Let's go then the sooner we have the information we need the sooner we get the guys back."The girls spent the next four days and nights searching for the information they needed but without any results.

Until one day in the morning while they were searching in the last part of the library of Alfea where the most powerful books and spells were kept. One book fell from a shelf. It looked very old with the covers and spine made of wood, decorated with crystal.

Bloom was the one who found it, or it found her by falling right beside her feet. She bent down and picked it up. "Girls I think I have something." She announced."

"What is it, Bloom?" Stella asked.

"Well this book just fell from the shelf, I think it might be able to help us." She opened the front cover and found it written in another language and sighed, she couldn't understand it and none of the other girls could identify the words either. Thankfully, Tecna scanned the pages and translated it into modern English so the knowledge contained within could be understood clearly.

In the cover was written, The History Before History: The Ancient History of Magic.

"Let me see it," ask Tecna full of curiosity, remembering that in Arrogance's room there was a book like this. Flora and Musa peered over her shoulder as she opened it and started to read aloud, but when she tried to read the letters disappeared.

"What, why can't I read it?" She asked when a sentence appeared on the books surface.

_'Reading the whole story of the Five Lords is forbidden'_

"Why?" asked Tecna, making Bloom and Stella wonder if she had gone mad only to realise that the book was communicating with her.

_'Because is a sad story that must be forgotten.'_ Another sentence appeared.

"But we need to know how to stop them, because they have our friends in their power," Explained Flora.

_'Well then, I suppose you are in great need of this knowledge.'_

"Yes we are," Bloom replied. "Please tell us the story."

_'It all began on the most beautiful day the magical dimension can remember, the birds flew and sung the sun was shining, but something very bad happened in the royal castle, something which cause the first five dark creatures of the magic history to appear. They swore to take revenge on the five lords who had harmed them…'_

"Who were the creatures?"

_'My wisdom about history has its limits and that particular detail is only known by the lords and the five dark creatures'._

"Who were they?" Asked Bloom.

_"It's only known that they were five powerful sisters but nothing else."_

"Then the five sisters transformed the five lords into dark lords". Guessed Musa, "But how, and how we fix that?"

_'Do you really want to know?'_

"Yes," answered Musa. Their mouths dropped and eyes filled with shock at what was written in reply.

_'The only way you can save your loved ones is by killing them.'_

"But we can't kill them, I…I can't kill Helia!" Screamed Flora.

_'That is not only about you anymore,'_ the book replied. _'Every single minute the lords have your friends they become stronger and stronger, for now they are resting to charge their power but soon the will attack you need kill them first.'_

"But we can't," argued Stella, "just because they are under the spell of the dark lords doesn't mean we have to kill them, they would never do that to us."

_'There is no other way.'_

"If that is what we have to do, we'll do it", said Bloom.

"You can't be serious Bloom! You're just going to run up to your boyfriend and slice his head off?" Musa asked making Tecna interrupt.

"Maybe we can exchange the guys to make it easier; I mean for example Bloom can take care of Brandon and Stella of Sky."

_'No!'_

The black word filled the entire double page spread before fading for another sentence to appear. 'Each one of you are the weakness of one of the lords but you can only harm the lord who is controlling your lover.'

Flora uncharacteristically slammed the book shut with anger. Why them? Why did it have to be our loved ones? Why Helia? Her thoughts were interrupted by Musa speaking with Bloom.

"What should we do now?"

"Listen girls I know you don't want to hear this, I don't want either, but if the boys are in danger then we should do what the book says. So tomorrow morning we should go to that planet and…" She couldn't finish the sentence even when she was sure of what to do. They all knew what they needed to do, to save them they had to kill them, it wasn't going to be easy and no one finished the sentence. They just stood in silence, letting their decision process in their minds.

Far away from Alfea in a room surrounded by darkness and only illuminated by a fire, five shadows were sitting on five stone thrones.

"I can't believe it sister we did it! We tricked them! They are going to kill their true lovers and they'll destroy themselves in the process, and then nothing will stop us and revenge will be ours!" The shadow began to laugh and the others followed, their laughs swirling into a sound that could freeze the blood of the brave.

* * *

**Oh my god are they going to do it? Really? Are the girls going to kill the boys? **

**Make my day review  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to Chrissiemusa as always to help with that story **

**Please review. **

* * *

** Lovers' Battle  
**  
The next morning the girls went to Wild Land thinking of what they'd have to do and the meaning of their future actions. They were going to lose their lovers and the worst part was that that they couldn't blame anybody but themselves. They were truly stuck between a rock and a hard place, to save them they had to kill them, but with their deaths brought an uncertain and undesirable future.

When they reached the castle it seemed the same as before, though the darkness was more powerful now. But once they entered the castle each one of the winx was transported directly at the door of one of the lords. It seemed too easy, to just open the door and walk in, it couldn't have been true… each girl eyed the door down before taking an encouraging breath and stepping forward, placing a hand on the handle. But the moment their fingers touched them they fell into the dark.

Bloom couldn't believe it. She hated the darkness, it scared her, how it pressed in from all sides. Though it also welcomed her like an old friend, darkness was predictable, boring in some cases, and if it wasn't because she was so scared of what lay beyond what her eyes could see, which was nothing, she would have been tempted to fall asleep.

Thankfully the darkness disappeared and right in front of Bloom a battle field began to form. She heard every scream of pain, saw every scared expression on the combatants face and she could feel all the pain on battle. All the hate towards the enemy, the desire of survive another day, the hope of making it home. She had to do something but she wasn't sure of what or if she could do something at all.

Suddenly she saw how one of the sides was being massacred and rage took control of her, she'd been waiting around long enough, it was time to act. "Hey you!" she yelled to one soldier, "regroup the army right here now!" The soldier did as he was told and he regrouped the army in front of Bloom as she began to tell them the strategy.

Meanwhile Stella watched helplessly as Brandon and the other winx girls were being attacked. She could only save one of them, her group of fantastic friends or the man of her dreams. Who would she choose? She couldn't make the decision. She loved Brandon and wanted to save him but, on the other hand, the girls were her best friends and she couldn't picture her life without them but, a life without Brandon… could she live with that knowing that she could have saved him? Maybe Brandon wasn't Brandon at all and was still Betray, but if not? Or maybe all of that was an illusion but what if it wasn't? She didn't know what to do but she couldn't wait any longer. They didn't have time and she quickly made a decision. "Sorry Brandon," she whispered.

In front of another door Musa saw five boys beating a younger boy without hesitation. She run to help the poor boy and the fight began. At first the boys hit Musa easily, breaking her nose and punching her very hard but once she became a fairy the fight changed, now Musa was dictating the combat and the boys couldn't do anything. She cast a spell and all five of them sunk into the ground to their necks.

"You have to learn not to hit people who can't defend themselves bullies, but don't worry I'll teach you", says Musa raising her fist.

Tecna was looking at the door in front of her when the darkness surrounded the corridor and she found herself in front of a class full of pupils waiting in silence. Tecna look around not knowing what to do, until she realized that she had a book in her hand and she was the teacher. Excited she began the class and by the looks of the book full of arithmetic in her hand it was math class and today she'd have to teach equations to the kids, very easy. First she explained the theory then a pair of exercises and finally the questions. She thought that all her pupils had learnt to do it but when she asked one of them he couldn't solve the equation.

"Come on, how could you not know that? Have you been paying attention?"

"Yes," answered the poor kid. "I have."

"I don't believe you. If you'd have paid attention you could do it, it's the easiest thing in the world."

Flora stood before another door and entered it without hesitation but when she tried to open it everything went black around her and suddenly she was watching an ancient trial against a man accused of stealing some gold from the palace and with great surprise she found that she was the judge. She patiently heard the lawyer of the prosecution tell her how the accused stole the gold and why he deserved to go to jail. She heard the defence telling her that his client did steal the gold but that he needed it for his family and that he only stole as much as he was due for payment for his services. Technically the gold was his and his client hadn't commit the crime. Flora looked between the two, taking in all the evidence before thinking about her sentence.

Meters away in the battle, Bloom's strategy was working and her army was winning. They had their enemy surrounded and without any weapons.

"We have them, now what?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"Now we have win the battle so we finish the war," Bloom said very confidently. Her troops did just that and as soon as the enemy was defeated a solider walked to her side. "You are a good leader, you can pass to Dictatorship's room." After that a feminine voice entered her ears. "Don't worry for what you have to do Bloom, if he loves you he will come back to you." The words gave Bloom strength and she stood before the same door as before to meet Dictatorship.

"I see you have been able to open the door, very good little fairy, and now what are you going to do, kill me? But if you kill me you'll kill Sky too." Said the Dark Lord releasing Sky form his control just for a moment so Bloom could see his blue eyes looking at her. "And then what will happen? What will Sky think?"

"I think he'll understand," said Bloom ready to attack, she threw him a blast of power but Dictatorship raised his hand and the same power emerged from his hand. There was no advantage his power were the same and the lord was stronger than Bloom, in fact his blast overpowered hers and hit her, sending her to the cold floor screaming in pain.

"You are no match for me I can beat you easily, I warned you not to come back here but you are and now I'll have to kill you."

"Don't be so sure you can control my powers, I'm the keeper of the dragon's fire and they are mine." said Bloom before she released the fire dragon who attacked the evil lord. Just before the dragon killed him Bloom saw Sky's blue eyes and then it was too late. He fell on the floor lifeless and Bloom soon fainted, exhaustion fatiguing her entire body.

In that moment all the fires which were burning around the world went out and a strange glow surrounded the two lovers, warming them, protecting them.

That was probably the most horrible decision Stella ever had to make but now she knew what to do even if that decision hurt. "Sorry Brandon," she whispered while she protect the girls with a shield as the beasts attack turned on Brandon and he died. Suddenly her whole sight disappear and a female voice announced, "Stella you are loyal enough to enter loyalty's room."

"But how do you get here?!" Asked Betray surprised.

"It seems that I'm a loyal person," answered Stella with a smile in her lips.

"Well it doesn't matter you are no opponent for me, but don't worry I'll kill you quick and painlessly!"

"I don't think so," said Stella very confidently. Then the two lovers began to fight without mercy. Stella dodged his attacks and he dodged hers, each one defending themselves while inflicting pain to the other. Stella was tired, her arms were sore but she pushed past the pain and hit Betray with another attack, sending him blasting into the wall. He stumbled forwards and she lifted her hand one more time, closing her eyes before the final blast flew through

He stumbled forwards and she lifted her hand one more time, closing her eyes before the final blast flew through the air and killed him.

She staggered to his side before her eyes closed and she fainted beside Brandon, a single tear falling from her eyes, and in that priceless moment the sun hid behind a black cloud mantle and the lights of the world went out.

Musa was ready to hit the boy who was content to hit someone weaker than himself just because he could, but then she realized that if she hit that little boy she would be doing the same and lowered her fist. A voice resounded in the castle, "Musa you know what Bravery means, you are now allowed to enter to Bravery's room."  
In the room Musa found Fury practicing with his two swords, once he saw her he stoped and without a word began to attack her.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Musa, conjuring a shield just in time.  
"Easy you came here to kill me but I will kill you first." Fury threw a sword against her but Musa dodged it and when the sword fell to the ground she picked it up and the real fight began. Clearly Fury had advantage with the sword but Musa was attacking with her powers with her free hand. She hit him with another blast and the battle seemed to be won but it was never going to be that easy. Musa's power began getting weaker and weaker while Fury remained relatively unhurt.  
"Surprised", asked Fury, "here your power only work through fury."

"Good," Musa muttered, "because you have the ability to irritated me!" Magic suddenly coursed through her veins and she threw a mega blast his way making Fury fall to the ground. He got up again and she hit him once more, watching as he fell on the ground and landed on his sword. She walked to his side, watching the life disappear from his eyes before she fell to the ground unconscious and all the music in the universe stop playing. The birds stopped singing; the rain didn't make a single sound.

Tecna tried to calm herself down. She couldn't be mad at a boy because he couldn't solve an equation. She tried explaining again with a different method of solution and at the end the boy got it. She congratulated him on his work before he disappeared and she found herself staring at Arrogance's door, now wide open. She heard someone telling her, "Wise Tecna, you had the wisdom to find a solution to aiding others, you may now pass." When she entered the room she saw Wisdom reading one of his books.

"Oh I didn't think you were wise enough to pass the proof," said Wisdom with something close to surprise in his voice.

"That is your problem, you think that you are the wisest and that no one can know something you don't know, you are not wise you are arrogant!" Said Tecna full of anger.

"Be careful! I could kill you right now," said Arrogance with a threatening tone.

"Let's see it then," Tecna challenged him. Unlike the others this one was fast. Tecna used all of her skills to predict his moves, she was clever and wise enough to know better while he was too arrogant. He landed his first blow and smiled, "see, told you I could do it." She managed to get back to her feet and sent several blasts his way. He blocked them but found himself being pushed further and further into the corner. Blast after blast after blast hit the dark lord before his back hit the stone and she aimed at his hand, relieving him of his sword and making it fly into her own hand.

"See, said Tecna pointing the blade at him, "it's not good to be arrogant." And with a final attack she plunged the sword into his body, killing him instantly before feeling the repercussions of her continuous battle. She fainted and all the informatics systems and world knowledge disappeared, even the words on books were magically erased.

Flora had to decide what to do with the poor man, she had to decide if she sent him to jail or not. On one hand he had stolen gold but on the other he need it for his family. It wasn't fair that the man had go to jail but he couldn't go free, no matter the reasons he still committed a crime. There was only one possible solution:

"Sir you have stolen gold from other man, it doesn't matter if you need or not that wasn't the right way to obtain it, so you deserve a punishment but you have good motives so you are not going to jail, instead you will work for that man until you have paid for the stolen gold. After her sentence a voice spoke, "you are fair you can enter Justice's room.

When she walked through the door she saw Justice looking at the broken scale, "I'm glad you are here maybe you could help us become good again," spoke the lord but when he faced Flora his eyes become darker and darker, "but I can't let that happen, I have power now." Five more justices appeared from the thin air and surrounded Flora in a circle.

"You know that's is not fair but I can play that way too, plants grab then!" Ordered the nature fairy and six green plants began to grow on the floor and they grabbed the five of them. The more the fight the harder the plants became. Flora destroyed the fakes Justices who disappeared from whence they came while the real one was still standing, his arms and legs constructed by the vines.

"I'm sorry Helia but I have to do it, if you actually love me you will come back to me." Tears started running down her cheeks as she held her hand up and closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was about to occur. She threw her last attack his way and he immediately lost his life, the plants disappeared and Flora fainted; the trees and plants of the entire magical dimension seeming to die with her.

* * *

**Yeah you are right they are all dead what will happen next? **

**Review Please I'll love to hear your guesses so tell me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to Chrssiemusa for help me with that story. **

**Thank you to you my reader for read this story.  
**

**So are the specilists dead? Let's find out. **

* * *

**Void**

Sky woke up surrounded by darkness; he couldn't see his hands in front of his face. Along with the darkness came the coldness and despair, loneliness and sadness, he didn't know where he was, he couldn't see and he didn't know what to do. For once in his life the hero with all the courage had no idea what to do. But then realization hit him that the girls must had made it, they had killed them which only meant one thing… he would never see Bloom again.

He didn't know how long it had been since they last saw each other but he already missed her; her red hair, her bright blue eyes, the eyes that Sky have gone missing into so many times. After all that they had gone through, after all he have accomplished, this couldn't be the end… could it?  
If Bloom was there she probably would have a plan, but he didn't have one now right when he needed one. Defeated he closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you, Bloom."

In that moment a little flame appeared next to him lighting up the darkness, it seemed so fragile but at the same time so strong. Somehow it reminded him of Bloom, his little flame, the one who could calm his fears and comfort him when no one else could. His memories began to surface and his love for her made the flame move away from him, inviting him to follow it. And he did. He wasn't sure if this was a signal from Bloom, after all she was a powerful fairy and she would probably be able to do make it happen, but either way he needed to find out.

While he walked the flame was grew in size, illuminating his skin, and for some reason he felt secure and didn't feel lonely or sad or despaired anymore.

* * *

Brandon felt drained and it reminded him of the way that Stella became when she was surrounded by darkness for long periods of time, but it wasn't a regular darkness that was in the void. It was so thick, so descending, that it drained the energy out of anyone who ended up surrounded by its shadow.

Thinking of the darkness made him think of his need for light, his need for Stella. He was glad she wasn't there with that darkness, he was sure that she could die in here, but on the other hand he wished she was there to light his path and even make jokes like she always did. He really missed her, her blonde hair shiny as the sun and her smile which could illuminate the entire magical dimension. "I love you, Stella," he said out loud.

Suddenly, as if Stella had heard his silent prayer, a tiny light appeared in front of him  
illuminating the space where he sat, protecting him from the darkness. Taking strength from the light, and feeling his strength increase, he stood to his feet and followed it impulsively. He didn't know where it would lead but it had to be better than sitting in the darkness with only his memories for company.

* * *

Riven was furious. How could Musa have killed him! He would never have done that to her. He thought that she loved him, but if she was able to kill him so easily then… then…. She… she didn't truly love him. A new wave of anger coursed through his veins. How could she not love him when he loved her so much? It was then when Riven realized that it wasn't fury what he was feeling, it was fear.

Fear because if Musa didn't love him, then who would? And if he was angry all the time it was only because he couldn't understand, not even for a second, why Musa loved him. He was so stupid, of course she loved him, and if she had killed him it must be for a good reason. Thinking carefully he unconsciously whispered, "I'm sorry, Musa, I understand. I love you." Something sweet and beautiful began to play, making Riven open his eyes and peer through the darkness. He saw nothing but the song continued to play and he recognised it immediately… it was one of Musa's.

Getting to his feet he followed the music almost hypnotized by it. Maybe it was a trap but what was there to fear, he was already dead, wasn't he? And maybe this was his last opportunity to tell Musa what he truly felt without letting fury or fear get in his way.

* * *

Was he dead? No he couldn't be dead or he couldn't think. Then where was he? Was this Heaven? Hell? It was dark enough for it. What about Limbo? The world between Heaven and Hell? He had read several scientific articles talking about peoples experiences in 'limbo' but they were only theories. If Tecna was there what she would think about it? What would she suggest this miserable and lifeless place was?

She always was the logical one, the voice in his head that told him to seek reason. And Timmy had always taken strength from her abilities. He always found a logical action plan, a solution, an answer when it was needed. But Tecna had the ability of out tasking him and it made him smile, she probably would know what to do. The worst part of it all was that he couldn't tell her how much he missed her or what he truly felt because there is no logic in love. People do illogical things for their partners, for their lovers and friends, love is the strongest bond and yet there is no logic contained within.

But in this moment, in this place, Timmy began to understand what love and loneliness meant and he wished Tecna was there to share with her his theories. For once in his life Timmy said something without thinking first, something that wasn't logical because she couldn't hear him but he said it anyway: "Tecna I'm sorry I have realized too late that despite all my logic and wisdom I have been a fool, because I couldn't tell you the most obvious thing, the one I have known since I saw you for the first time… I love you."

Suddenly in the darkness a green light with an electrical pulse, almost like a floating micro ship, appeared before him. Was it possible that Tecna had heard him? He wasn't interested in answers and followed the pulse with blind faith, logic was not stopping him this time.

* * *

Helia sat in the darkness thinking about the same thing that he thought about every day: Flora. He thought about the moments they had shared but unlike the other specialists he was calm. He knew Flora perfectly and that he loved her. Unlike Riven and Timmy, he had no trouble communicating his feelings and he knew that she felt the same. But suddenly a new thought assaulted him. Yes, she knew that he loved her because he had told her but if he died without fighting then he would be leaving her alone.

Flora had said that if he truly loved her then he would come back to her, that they would always find each other, but if that was true why was he still trapped in the void? Wasn't their love real or pure? Or maybe he didn't deserve her.

'If you actually love me you will come back to me.'

Her words replayed in his head, her sweet voice echoing in his ears. She was the most beautiful fairy, the fairy of flowers; even the most beautiful flower in the universe was jealous of her beauty and her humble nature. And most importantly she was his soul mate. "I love you, Flora, I promise I'll come back."

* * *

"I can't believe we did it! We tricked them into thinking that they killed them!" Said someone from the shadows while sitting in her stone throne.

"Yes sister, we did it, our plan has worked and now no one will be able to stop us." Replied another while four of them started to laugh. One of the shadows remained silent, watching through the wall of their dwelling inside the Five Lords Castle. "Don't be so happy," she replied, turning to face the others, "look." She pointed down and the others followed her gaze to see Brandon standing in front of Stella, alive.

"I… I thought you were dead I…I killed you," Stella stammered, very confused.

"Yes but you also saved me," said Brandon hugging her tightly in his arms. "Or at least I think it was you."

"But how? I can't remember anything after I kill you." Stella replied, leaning away from his grasp to look him in the eye.

"All can remember is that after you killed me I awoke at what seemed to be the void surrounded by darkness. And I thought that I would never see you again, but a little light appeared and it showed me the way through a portal… back to you."

"We have to find the others," said Stella suddenly remembering the other four Winx and taking a step back from Brandon. They opened the door to search for the others but when they did all of the girls and guys appeared before them, telling similar stories. All except for Bloom and Sky, he was still on the floor lifeless.

"Bloom!" said Stella while she walked towards her. "You don't look good are you okay?" asked Stella worried about her friend's appearance. She was pale, her eyes were red from obvious crying and she knelt next to her boyfriend with tears still in her eyes.

"He hasn't woken up yet, why? Doesn't he love me?" She asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Don't worry Bloom sometimes is hard to be the leader with a lot of people to guide and no one to guide you," said Helia who was as always the most judicious of the group. "He'll come back."  
Sky heard voices from the darkness that he so desperately wanted to see. He heard the sound of Bloom's cries and turned to the flame, still flickering away ahead of him. "Where are you taking me?" he asked but of course he didn't get an answer.

Meanwhile in the castle four of the five lords inside their originally pure forms appeared beside the guys and girls. At first none of them spoke and Musa felt Riven's grip on her hand tighten protectively.

"We are truly sorry," Justice spoke. "We knew you intentions were good when you first came here specialists but we were under a dark spell. Thank you, fairies, for saving us."

"Why has our friend not come back yet?" asked Musa.

"We don't know. Leadership hasn't returned either but if they don't come back soon they will be trapped in the void forever," said Fury who had now returned to the honourable trait of Bravery.

'Why does this always have to happen to us?' Bloom asked herself in thought. Wasn't everything that they had gone through until now enough? "Please, Sky," Bloom sobbed, placing her forehead to his as tears fell from her eyes and onto his face. "Come back to me."

* * *

**Maybe you are a bit dessapointed, it's always the sane Bloom and Sky but I asured you all happens for a reason. **

**for those who havn't review yet join the club,review. We have cookies! **

**And for those who have alrready review in the previous chapters I want to hear what do you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to Chrissiemusa for helping me with the story. **

**I don't onw winx club all the characters are property of Iginio Striffi I only onw the five lords and will land but if he want to take them I won't oppose. **

**Please read the note at the end Once you have read the chapter.**

* * *

**The end?**

Sky continued walking for what seemed to be hours following the flame, but he didn't see any exit, he didn't see anything at all but that little flame; maybe it was a trap after all?

But he continued walking anyway.

After all what else could he do in this black abyss? Footstep by footstep, breath by breath, he continued for several minutes when, suddenly, he felt something. A hand grabbed his shoulder and Leadership appeared.

"You!" exclaimed Sky, the flame growing until it surrounded him completely.

Meanwhile, in the castle, everyone was still. Each of them looked down at Sky, their leader, their friend, dead. How could that be possible? Suddenly, Bloom collapsed for no apparent reason and immediately they started to panic. Stella desperately called to her, trying to make the dragon fire fairy awaken, but she didn't. No amount of shaking could make her open her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Sky asked Leadership still surrounded by light and visibly tense.

"Relax; I'm aware of what I'm doing now." He explained, raising his hands in defense. "I just want to show you something."

"And why here? Why not with the others? I suppose they have already come back?" Sky asked a bit sceptical.

"Yes, they are already come back to the castle, but I can't show that information there, Wisdom will never allowed me to do that, and is very important that you know what I'm about to show you." He explained.

"Why me?" Sky kept questioning him.

"Because you are the leader of your team, the leader of the specialists, and your mission is to take care of them and the fairies." Leadership answered. While he was talking a female appeared by his side she seemed to be an ancient young lady. Her eyes were golden but now the white of his eyes was red, her hair was brown and she wore it in a dirty bun. She wore a very simple white dress which was stained crimson with blood. Her limbs were thin, her ribs almost protruding through the dress which hugged her skeletal figure.  
"Who are you?" Sky asked, now more tense than before.

"I'm the fairy of the fallen ones, the one who takes care of those who have got lost in the darkness. Or at least I used to be, until I tried to guide the lords and I got trapped with them. I was helping your friend to rescue you and your teammates." Her voice was soft and knowledgeable. "Sir," she turned to face the lord, "you must return to the castle soon or both of you will be trapped here forever."

"I already knew that Valkyrie but there is something I need to show Sky," he answered.

"As you wish but you have to hurry sir," she answered before disappearing from sight. Without another word Leadership waved his hand and made a sort of vision portal float in front of the young specialist. He observed it, a little shocked, his eyes struggling to focus for a while because of how long he had been in the dark. When they did he asked, "what's that?"

"That is your future, Prince Sky," he answered and the terrible vision faded to nothing.

"Is there any way to avoid it?" He asked even if he already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not. Some things are destined to happen."

"I understand… I want to go back with my friends," he told him expecting the lord to agree with him.

"As you wish Sky," he nodded and Sky felt a tingling all over his body. When it passed he opened his eyes to see the others above him. Bloom's grief stricken face enlightened with happiness as she hugged him so tightly he couldn't breathe. The others smiled and released sighs of relief before Leadership appeared by the side of the four other lords and Valkyrie.

"Are you okay Sky?" A very worried Bloom asked.

"Yes," he answered. "But you on the other side look very pale."

"It's nothing I will be fine in a minute," she reassured him, adrenaline and shock still flowing through her veins.

"My lords we have to go now." Valkyrie spoke.

"Go? Where?" Asked Stella.

"We have deeply harmed the world and for that reason we must suffer a fair punishment." Justice informed her.

"But you were tricked by some dark creatures, it wasn't your fault," Flora argued.

"You are very kind fairy, but as you have learned in your experience, that it's not important. Justice dictates that we did something terrible and, therefore, we must pay." Justice sentenced.

"Guys," Wisdom spoke, "perhaps we could give something to the magic dimension and these brave young men and women."

The others all smiled in agreement before they started to shine and emit a blast of energy which regenerated the planet. The trees began to grow again as new animals appeared in the forest. The dark sky became a brilliant light blue as the sun shone through the clouds and onto the world below. The birds sung and the lakes and seas that had once been like blood; were full of crystal clean water again.

The castle returned to its former glory, reflecting the change. Its walls were covered with paintings and those that had been torn were fully restored. The silver thrones were restored to crystal and had their correct names engraved on each.

"And now young ladies," Leadership addressed, "we can show you a hint of your future."  
Bloom was the first of all, for a moment she swore that she could see Sky tense the closer as she stepped forward. Closing her eyes a vision entered her mind, and did so for each of the other girls in turn.

Bloom saw herself ruling Sparks, a now beautifully restored realm and her parents were alive! It filled her with hope that somehow, no matter how impossible it seemed, there was a chance of her eternal happiness.

Stella saw herself sitting proudly on the throne as the Queen of Solaria with Brandon by her side.

Musa was a pop star and she lived with Riven back in Melody. Surprisingly the two looked very happy and comfortable with one another, rather than their usual up and down relationship issues.

Tecna saw how she would become a notorious scientific mind and that Timmy would be her lab partner. The two would make some of the greatest discoveries the academic world would ever see.

Flora would be the guardian fairy of her planet and all the queen and kings of the other realms would envy her for her diplomacy. They would call her whenever they'll need advice with something and Helia, her ever faithful love, was standing by her side.

"And now for you gentlemen."

Each one of the specialists took one step to the front and so did the lords. They stood eye to eye with one another, each one taking their turn to tell their counterpart words of wisdom for the road ahead. Leadership spoke first, " from now on you, Sky will always guide your team and your choices will always be the right ones. You will be the perfect leader."

"For now on, Brandon, you will the most loyal of all people. Nothing or no one will ever be able to separate you from the people you care about, even through the darkest of spells." Loyalty explained before Bravery looked Riven in the eyes.

"From now on, Riven, you will be the bravest one. Nothing will ever scare you, not even when faced with death."

"From now on you will be the wisest one, Timmy. You will have all the answers for the questions you seek, as long as the question is asked wholeheartedly by those who want the answers." Wisdom explained.

"Helia, from now one you will be the fairest one. But please remember that, sometimes, the right thing to do is not always what you will want to do." Justice explained and Helia nodded.

"Now, we should go. Thank you and remember to be safe and stay together." Leadership said and all the lords and Valkyrie disappeared.

The specialist and the Winx were finally able to exit the castle. The guys walked towards the ship while the fairies flew through the blue sky, contemplating the now green, savage beauty of Wild Land. They had succeeded in their task, had managed to fight against the odds and win back their boyfriends freedom. But, little did they know, that their party festivities that night when they returned to Alfea would soon be overshadowed by another threat.

Early the following morning, while the Winx slept in their beds, there was a meeting between the teachers of Red Fountain and Alfea.

"Well, the girl's mission was a success, thanks to the Winx." Saladin spoke.

"Yes, you are right Saladin, old friend, but what worries me is, who were the ones who awoke the five lords in the first place? Who possesses the great power they would need to complete the task?" Faragonda explained when Palladium spoke.

"Maybe it's the ones we all are thinking about." Faragonda knew he had a point, though she didn't want to admit it. She summarised her thoughts simply, with four words.  
"Then God help us."

Kilometres away from Alfea, sitting in five stone thrones, were the five shadows.

"We have failed! That's unacceptable!" One yelled furiously causing another of the five to laugh.  
"What's so funny, sister?"

"You never got it didn't you?" The shadow asked her sisters. They just stared with confused expressions plastered in their face. "It was never about killing their boyfriends. It was about finding their weaknesses and, now we know what they are, we can defeat the Winx and get our revenge!"

The shadows cackled. Their laughs echoing off the stone walls as smiles spread on their faces.

This was far from over yet.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**So is the last chapter, the last opportunity you have to tell me what do you think about my story so review tell me it was a good story bad story you liked it you hated it you loved it what?**

**Oviously it will be a sequel Probably I will name it: the five sisters but I'm not sure. Check my profile on june or july to know more.  
**

**Specially thank you to Happyfunnygirl who was there since chapter one and review almost in all the chapters I hope you enjoed it.**

**also thank you to: Dragon at play, Rikusprincess30, roxy fan 4 ever, Shardas, WC4eva,pikachu lover99,princess1014 and winxclubflora who followed the story.  
**

**And to: Darkwinxgirl, daughter of sea and wisdom, flowerprincess62691, winxclub flora, Shardasand princess1014 for favourited tha story I hope all of you have enjoyed the story.  
**

**and also for all the reviwers and anonimous readers and guests. **


End file.
